


Paradigm Shift

by fuzipenguin



Series: Three Weeks [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe comes to a realization after 3 weeks away from Ratchet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my livejournal on 8/16/12

       “We’re baaa-aacck!” Sideswipe said in a sing song voice as he eagerly burst into the medical bay. Sunstreaker followed along behind him at a much slower pace and almost got smacked in the face by one of the swinging doors.  
  
       Sideswipe shrugged at Sunstreaker’s glare. “Well, keep up,” he said, swinging his arms about in an effort to release tension.  
  
       Sideswipe’s tanks were churning in nervousness. Three weeks were nothing to their species, but it had felt like a lifetime to him. What if Ratchet had decided in that time that he was done with the Twins? That they were more trouble than they were worth? Their relationship was still so new and fragile. Half the time one party ended up fragging off the other and then they all ignored each other for days at a time.  
  
       Some of his anxiety at their reunion must have been seeping along the bond because Sunstreaker did nothing more than shake his head and heave a put upon sigh. The yellow warrior moved across the room to the far exam berth and hopped up on it, lying back down with his arms crossed beneath his head. Sideswipe followed, looking around at the empty med bay curiously.  
  
       “Ratchet?” Sideswipe called. “You in here?”  
  
        A loud bang and rustle heralded Ratchet’s arrival from deep inside the storage room. He walked into the med bay with an armful of supplies, halting mid step as their bright paint jobs caught his optic. A look of surprise flashed across his faceplates before the familiar scowl replaced it.  
  
       “Oh. It’s you two. Back already?” he asked, turning his back on them and bringing the supplies to a nearby work bench.  
  
       Sideswipe’s shoulders slouched as he regarded Ratchet’s back with no little disappointment. “Yeah. Just got back a few hours ago. Prowl said to have you check us over, and then we’re off duty for the rest of the week. Blaster should be by pretty soon as well; he’s still giving his report.”  
  
       “Right. So what kind of trouble did the two of you get into?” Ratchet asked, giving them a quick glance over his shoulder. “Seem pretty damage free this time.”  
  
       “Yeah,” Sideswipe said in confirmation, his foot scuffing against the med bay floor. “We’re fine. Nothing exciting.” Sideswipe jumped as Sunstreaker pushed an impatient pulse along the bond; he whipped around to see Sunstreaker staring at him expectedly. Sideswipe made a face and spread his arms, at a loss.  
  
        _Get on with it._  
  
        _Get on with what? He doesn’t even care that we’re back,_ Sideswipe said, unable to hide the hurt.  
  
        _It’s Ratchet. Did you really think he was going to run across the room and greet us with open arms?_  
  
       Sideswipe crossed his arms over his chassis as his optics slid to the side, feeling a little foolish. _Yeah, something like that._  
  
        _You’re such a retard,_ Sunstreaker said fondly. Out loud, he spoke in Ratchet’s direction.  
  
       “Sides got you a present.”  
  
       Ratchet put down the last of his parts and turned. He raised an orbital ridge while leaning against the table at his back.  
  
       “A present,” he stated flatly.  
  
       “Yeah, a present,” Sideswipe said, mirroring Ratchet’s pose. “Want it?”  
  
       Ratchet’s helm cocked to the side as he regarded Sideswipe. His optics slid to Sunstreaker before alighting back on the red-painted twin. “I’m not sure. Guess it depends on what it is.”  
  
       Sideswipe pushed off from the table’s edge as his optics raked down Ratchet’s form, noting the dullness to the white plating and the dimness in Ratchet’s optics. All good indicators that Ratchet hadn’t been recharging or refueling properly, two tasks that the twins had recently taken upon themselves to make sure Ratchet did on a regular basis.  
  
       So the Hatchet was cranky and withdrawn from not taking care of himself. That was something that Sideswipe actually knew how to handle.  
  
       A grin spread across his faceplates as he stalked across the room. Ratchet watched him approach with wary optics.  
  
       “What are you doing?” Ratchet asked, pushing away from the table and taking a step away from Sideswipe.  
  
       “Giving you your present,” Sideswipe purred, positioning himself so that the next step Ratchet took was back towards Sunstreaker. Ever so slowly, Sideswipe herded the medic closer and closer to his twin. “Don’t you want it?”  
  
       “You still haven’t told me what ‘it’ is,” Ratchet snapped, obviously catching on to the corralling. Ratchet’s optics darted over to his office, but Sideswipe quickly stepped into his field of vision and crowded close, forcing the medic back another step.  
  
       “Don’t you want to guess what it is?” Sideswipe asked. He was close enough now that he could reach out and trail fingers down the central seam of Ratchet’s chassis. The warmth of Ratchet’s frame beneath Sideswipe’s digital sensors made him shiver with anticipation.  
  
       “Sideswipe!” Ratchet exclaimed, shoving Sideswipe’s hand aside and stepping backwards. “I’m busy; I don’t have time for your jokes!”  
  
       “No joke,” Sunstreaker finally said, sitting up and sliding off the edge of the berth. He moved behind Ratchet, looming over the medic. Sideswipe could see Ratchet beginning to tremble in anger so Sideswipe moved forward, soothing his hands down the white plating of Ratchet’s arms.  
  
       “No joke,” Sideswipe confirmed, his chassis brushing up against Ratchet’s. “It’s a good present. Promise.”  
  
       He leaned forward and swiftly kissed Ratchet on the lips. “It’s us. We’re your present,” he murmured against the parted lipplates. Ratchet blinked rapidly as Sideswipe licked across Ratchet’s lower lip component and then drew back.  
  
       “We missed you. Did you miss us?” Sideswipe whispered, taking another step so that Ratchet’s back pressed up against Sunstreaker’s chest. Ratchet swayed in place, trapped between them.  
  
       “I… I barely noticed you were gone,” Ratchet replied haughtily. However, Ratchet’s motion of rising on tip toes to chase after Sideswipe’s lips belied the medic’s words. Sideswipe threw a triumphant grin to his twin over Ratchet’s shoulder.  
  
       “I bet you did,” Sideswipe said, his fingers stroking over Ratchet’s cheekplates. “Look at you, optics all dim. You haven’t been getting enough energon, have you?”  
  
       Ratchet jerked in place, optics flying all the way open. “I’ve been getting enough. I’m not some rookie youngling; I don’t need you two taking care of me!”  
  
       Sunstreaker slid around Ratchet’s side and gripped his chin, pulling those angry faceplates close to his own. “Enough, Ratchet. We’re not here to fight,” Sunstreaker murmured before dipping his head to claim the lips of their lover.  
  
       Ratchet struggled for a moment before melting against Sunstreaker with an appreciative noise in the back of his vocalizer. Sideswipe grinned as he watched Ratchet eagerly succumb to Sunstreaker’s advances. It looked like Ratchet had noticed their absence after all.  
  
       Sunstreaker nudged and maneuvered Ratchet until his back was against the nearest berth. Bending slightly, Sunstreaker grasped Ratchet by the back of his thighs and hefted him up onto the surface.  
  
       “What are you doing?” Ratchet gasped as Sunstreaker climbed up after Ratchet. Sunstreaker pushed Ratchet’s thighs apart and then settled between them, still kissing and licking at Ratchet’s neck and shoulders.  
  
       “Present, remember?” he whispered into Ratchet’s audio, prompting the medic to shiver and arch. Sideswipe eyed Ratchet’s writhing frame with no little arousal.  
  
        _Are you coming or what?_ Sunstreaker asked over their bond. Sideswipe’s grin widened at the unintentional innuendo.  
  
        _Yeah, I’ll be right there,_ he replied and took a step forward. Then he froze, his processor stuttering a bit. Sideswipe stared at his twin and Ratchet twining together there on the berth. While certainly a pretty sight, it was also one that made something deep inside Sideswipe’s spark twist and jump.  
  
        _What’s wrong?_ Sunstreaker asked as he probed along their bond, curious about Sideswipe’s hesitation.  
  
        _He’s going to be our bondmate,_ Sideswipe replied, voice reverent with wonder. Only three weeks apart, and Sideswipe was suddenly reeling from the paradigm shift.  
  
       Sunstreaker pulled back, hands still trailing over Ratchet’s frame. Sideswipe could feel him intently studying Ratchet’s faceplates, the optics closed in bliss.  
  
        _Yeah. I’m ok with that,_ Sunstreaker replied, allowing Ratchet to pull him back into another kiss. _Get on up here, will you?_  
  
       Smiling at his twin’s easy acceptance of Sideswipe’s premonition, he sidled up along the edge of the berth. Placing a hand on Sunstreaker’s back and another on Ratchet’ s hip, Sideswipe felt his spark settle with contented warmth.  
  
       He and Sunstreaker agreed; now they just had to convince Ratchet that it was all his idea in the first place.  
  



End file.
